Dock
class="article-table mw-collapsible mw-collapsed" ! colspan="3" Construction required: - ! Construct ! colspan="2" rowspan="1" style="text-align:center;" Resource cost - rowspan="2" Docks on [[Buildings#top|'Buildings']] Plank style="text-align: right;" 100 - Iron style="text-align: right;" 50 } }} }} }} ---- Trade mission Expansion mission Explore new continent}} Ships | noborder3 = You can build ships, after you access them. | border3 = * Ships require materials and empty Docks for construction. | table2 = | noborder4 = You can remove ships, using the 'Salvage 1' button. }} | noborder4 = * Other factors, improve ship specifications. }} }} | border4 = * Crew are not required for ship construction or if ships remain idle at their Docks. * When you salvage a ship, crew is not lost and remain as Sailors. * When you lose a fleet fight, your crew dies but Population is not lost. }} }} ---- Galleon Fireship Caravel}} Trade mission Expansion mission Explore new continent}} Trade mission Send ships to trade resources. *You can import and export some resources. *Ships need crew and Supplies for a Trade mission. *Cargo capacity limits the quantity of resources that ships carry. *The fleet has to return, for the trade to be completed. *The fleet may also bring back some bonus. Access :Trade mission appears, at the [[Dock#top|'Dock']], after you research Trade on [[Technologies#top|'Technologies']]. *You can send your fleet to trade resources, after you research Trade. *Trade has a requirement to access and research. : Trading resources :You can trade resources with your ships. *Not all resources can be traded. *The quantity of resources, on a mission is limited by Cargo capacity. *The amount imported, depends on the amount exported and an exchange rate. : How to trade |link=File:Trademission.png]] :You can exchange resources, with your fleet, with the Trade mission dialogue box: :1. Select resources to 'Send' and 'Receive': :* select resource to export from 'Send' drop-down menu; and :* select resource to import from 'Receive' drop-down menu; (If imports for Wood do not show: select another resource to send, then re-select Wood from 'Send' drop-down menu). :The exchange rate, displayed between selections, determines the amount of resource received. :2. select 'Amount' of resource to send by one or more of the following: :* MAX button - sets 'Amount' with available resource up to the Cargo capacity of the fleet; :* enter number into 'Amount' text box; (N.B. May not update 'You get' cargo information.); :* use up and down arrows to increase or decrease 'Amount'. :The cargo 'You get', the Supplies required and the Sailors needed as 'crew' for the mission is displayed. :3. Send your fleet on the mission with the 'Trade' button. :* A timer shows when the fleet will return and the trade is completed. :The fleet will not sail, if: the trade exceeds Cargo capacity; or you do not have enough Sailors, Supplies or resource. Trade fleet :You can trade resources with some ships. *All ships sail on a trade mission except Fireship. *Ships need Sailors as crew and use Supplies for missions. *The amount a fleet can carry is limited by Cargo capacity. *Caravel reduce mission time. : :Fireship do not sail and the mission does not need Sailors or Supplies for them. :Other factors increase Cargo capacity. Cargo capacity :Cargo capacity limits how much ships carry, on a mission. *Different ships have different capacities. : :Other factors increment Cargo capacity: : Mission time :Your fleet takes time to sail on a Trade mission. *When a trade is made: ** a countdown timer indicates when the fleet will return: ** you get the resource from the trade when the fleet returns. ** the fleet has to return before another Trade mission or Expansion mission is possible. *Trade missions initially take 5 minutes. *Careening reduces mission time by 30 seconds. *Caravel reduce mission time. : :If you Rush economy, the trade mission is completed immediately. (needs checking) : (Mission time pauses when you are offline, for v0.9.3 beta}. Exchange rates *Trades have different exchange rates depending on the resources involved. *The amount of resource exported returns a specific amount of another. *The amount imported is calculated by a ratio × the 'Amount' you send. : Non-reciprocating trades :Exchange rates depend on the direction of trade between resources. : :Trades with exchange rates that do not reciprocate, include some trades for: Coal; Copper; Food; Iron; Mineral; Steel; Tin; and Wood. : Bonus returns :When your ships return, from a Trade mission, there is a chance they bring back some bonus. *There is a 10% chance, your fleet, brings back one Lock. *There is a 30% chance, you gain Knowledge by learning about other cultures. ::Possible Knowledge gained, varies within a range and depends on the number of ships that sailed. :: *There is a 2% chance the locals will give you an heirloom ---- Trade mission Expansion mission Explore new continent}} Expansion mission Send ships to conquer new territory *You can gain new Territory by destroying an enemy fleet, in a fight. *Your ships need Sailors as crew for an Expansion mission. Access |link=File:Expansionmission.png]] :Expansion mission appears, at the [[Dock#top|'Dock']], after you research Expansion on [[Technologies#top|'Technologies']]. *You can send ships to conquer protected territory, after you research Expansion. *Expansion has a requirement to access and research. : Protected territory :Enemy ships protect Territory. *The enemy initially protects 200 Territory. *The enemy must be defeated, to gain new territory. *Each level, the territory protected increases by 20%. Enemy fleet :Different enemy ships appear as more fights are won. boat.jpg|Boat|link=File:Boat.jpg|linktext=picture trireme.jpg|Trireme|link=File:Trireme.jpg|linktext=larger image turtleship.jpg|Turtle ship|link=File:Turtleship.jpg|linktext=image blastship.jpg|Blast ship|link=File:Blastship.jpg|linktext=larger picture :Enemies use their ship Power to calculate attack and their ship Structure to determine damage taken before loss. : Increase each level :As more fights are won, the territory protected increases in size and the enemy fleet grows stronger. : Your fleet :Your fleet consists of all your ships. *All your ships sail on an Expansion mission. *The fleet requires Sailors, as crew, for the mission. *The fleet's Power and Structure determine the result of the mission. *Fireship, throw Fire to damage enemies. *Caravel, throw Chains to incapacitate enemy Power. : :Other factors increment values for Ship Power, ship Structure and Fire. Fleet fight :Fights take place between your fleet and an enemy fleet. *Fleets attack, in rounds, to damage their opponent's fleet Structure. *Attack and Fire reduce fleet Structure. *Total fleet Power is used to calculate attack. *A fleet is destroyed when total fleet Structure is lost. *During the fight, individual ships continue to attack until the fleet is destroyed. *Chains lower enemy attack by incapacitating Power. *You win a fight by destroying the enemy fleet. *You lose the fight if your fleet gets destroyed. *If both fleets survive 50 rounds, it is a draw. (51 rounds; correct v0.9.2 beta) Rounds in a fight :Fights between your fleet and the enemy take place in rounds. :In the rounds of a fight, ships are not lost and continue to attack until the fight is over. *In a round of a fight: **fleets attack using their Power. **Caravel, throw Chains; **Fireship, shoot Fire; :Fights last 50 rounds, if both fleets survive *50 rounds it is a draw. (*51 rounds; correct v0.9.2 beta.) Your attack :Your ships attack, in the rounds of a fight, to reduce enemy fleet structure. :Enemy fleets are damaged by your attack and by Fire. *Your attack is calculated using your fleet's total Power. *Fireship, shoot Fire to inflict burn damage. *Other factors increment your fleet's Power and Fire. :In a round of a fight, your attack varies within a range. : :Fire thrown by Fireship causes burn damage to the enemy. *In a round of a fight, burn damage includes: burn damage from the previous round; and a variable increase. *The increase in burn damage, varies in a range and depends on: **number of Fireship in your fleet; and **bonuses to Fire. : : :When your attack and burn damage reduces enemy fleet Structure to 0, you win the fight. Enemy attack :Enemy attack reduces your fleet structure. *Enemy fleet Power is used to calculate enemy attack. *In each round, enemy attack varies within a range. : :In each round, Caravel throw Chains to incapacitate enemy fleet Power. : *In each round of a fight, Chains thrown by Caravel: **permanently incapacitate enemy Power; and **increase the amount incapacitated by a variable amount. *The increase in amount incapacitated, by Chains, in a round of a fight: **lies within a range; and **depends on the number of Caravel in your fleet. : : :When enemy attack reduces your fleet Structure below 0, you lose the fight. After the fight :The fight ends when a fleet is destroyed or if the fight lasts over 50 rounds. *You win if you destroy the enemy. *You lose if your fleet is destroyed. *If both fleets survive 50 rounds of the fight, it's a draw. (51 rounds; correct v0.9.2 beta.) '' *If both fleets get destroyed, in the same round of a fight, you lose. '''You win' *You win when you destroy the enemy fleet. **All your ships and Sailors survive. **You gain the Territory protected by the enemy. *The next Expansion mission will have a stronger enemy, protecting even more territory. Good luck! You lose *You lose when the enemy destroys your total fleet structure. **All your ships get destroyed, returning some resources. **The crew die, however Population is not lost. *The number of enemy and Territory protected does not change. Time to rebuild! *The amount of resources received, from destroyed ships, varies in a range. : ---- Trade mission Expansion mission Explore new continent}} Explore new continent Set off to new lands :Exploring new lands is not an easy task. You will embark on a journey with no turning back, and will never again see your current civilization in this land. :You will only carry the legacy that this civilization once gave you. :If you are bold enough to explore a new continent, we will try to fill your ships with as many chests as we have to help you in your new journey, but it will take some time until you get where you now are, think wisely. :Are you sure you want to do this? : |link=File:Explorenewcontinent.png]] :You can explore a new continent, an opportunity for another play through the game with bonuses, from the [[Dock#Top|'Dock']]. * A soft reset, that opens up new areas of the game and provides: ** another play through the game, with added insight your current game has given; ** permanent bonuses for all future plays through the game; ** non-permanent bonuses which increase the pace of the game; and ** other unique actions. Access *Explore new continent appears at the [[Dock#top|'Dock']], after you build your first Docks on [[Buildings#top|'Buildings']]. *You can explore a new continent, after you build your first Docks. *you need Iron and Plank to build Docks. : Effect :The first time, you explore a new continent, you gain access to new areas of the game: *[[Legacy (Tab)|'Legacy']] appears; and *an option to respecify Titles appears, on [[Leaders#top|'Leaders']]. *Your available Legacy is displayed; and a second number in parentheses, indicates how much you will get, if you explore a new continent again. *Your available Treasures is displayed. :You get bonuses each time you explore a new continent. *Treasures can be used, to: ** Rush economy, on [[Legacy (Tab)|'Legacy']]; and ** respecify Titles, on [[Leaders#top|'Leaders']]. *Legacy points can be used, on [[Legacy (Tab)|'Legacy']], for bonuses. : *When you explore a new continent, you gain Legacy and Treasures but lose other progress. ** You retain any unused Legacy points, available Treasures, current bonuses on [[Legacy (Tab)|'Legacy']], heirlooms and Shards. ** Progress is reset for all crafts, constructions, resources, storage, Population, ships, Titles, technologies, Territory, and other aspects of the game. ---- Trade mission Expansion mission Explore new continent}} __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Tabs/Panes